Next Door
by Myosotis Scorpioides
Summary: When Levi heard an unfamiliar voice say 'bless you' after he sneezed, he thought it was a ghost. Later he found out that it only was super chatty annoying new neighbor that likes to sing badly.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 ** _One Shot_**

 **Next door**

Levi was sitting on the couch in his lounge, enjoying black tea that he was drinking and ignoring Hanji. The evening would have been very peaceful if not for her constant harassing.

It was one of those evenings that Hanji decided to visit him unannounced. Levi was not in the mood for it so after he found her standing by his apartment's door, waiting for him, the raven haired man just turned around and went back to his car. It took about an hour before shitty glasses was about to leave, probably tired of freezing from the cold fall air, when she noticed his vehicle and him inside. She knocked on it's front window until Levi finally gave up. That's how Levi ended up spending his evening, once again, with Hanji.

"Hey, Levi! Are you even listening?" The living heart attack inquired.

"Of course I'm not." He stated a matter-of-fact and took another sip of his tea. His throat has been feeling sore for a couple of days now and Levi hoped that it wasn't a cold. God how he hated getting sick, there would be snot literally everywhere. So fucking unhygienic. Levi sneezed.

"Bless you!" he heard a voice say. At first he thought it was Hanji, but the voice certainly belonged to a male. The thing was, there were only two of them in his apartment. Levi looked at Hanji to find her staring back at him wide eyed.

"Shitty glasses, was that just my imagination or...?"

"Unless we imagined the same thing.." Was what she replied. Levi knew that she was interested to find out who the owner of the voice was as she became fairly silent, compared to her usual self, and had this creepy grin on her face.

The next time he heard the voice was few hours later, when Hanji was already gone, and he was cleaning the coffee table. Though this time the voice was _singing?_ And badly singing, Levi could add. It was a song something about 'sweet princes' and being 'the one'. He could swear he heard something about a dragon as well. The voice's owner must be delusional or something. He suffered first few minutes of the horrible singing, but it was getting annoying. Just when he was about to shout and _politely_ ask the singer to shut the fuck up it stopped. He sighed in relief that his ears wouldn't have to suffer anymore, but to prevent the unpleasant experience from repeating itself Levi put on headphones and turned on the music.

Rest of the night was uneventful or maybe the headphones just helped. When Levi was cleaning the kitchen he realised it might have been the new neighbor. These apartments' had paper thin walls, but not having anything live next-door for the last two years led him to forget the fact. He sighed and hoped that he won't need to deal with the horrible singing and similar things every day.

Next morning Levi woke up from the horrible singing that was coming from the apartment next door. It was only making his headache, that was already splitting his skull, worse. He noticed that his throat felt a lot more sore now and his nose was kind of stuffy. He really did catch a cold.

"Can you just shut the fuck up?!" Levi yelled paying no mind to the pain that went down his throat. The singing abruptly stopped. Silence befell the two apartments for few moments until Levi couldn't contain himself any longer and sneezed.

"Bless you?" Said the voice. It was getting quite irritating frankly. As if the damned cold wasn't annoying enough.

"Brat, didn't I just tell you to shut up?" Levi asked, this time more silently avoiding to put more strain on his voice than was needed.

"It's your own fault for sneezing! It was just an automatic response!"

"Look, if you keep that fucking noise down I'll also keep it down. Do we have a deal?" The silence Levi was greeted with he interpreted as an agreement. Good. Now only thing that was left was to get through these few days that he will be sneezing, coughing mess.

Or that's what he thought until it was evening again, which he was spending reading a book, when he heard the voice again.

"So what's your name?" The voice said, but Levi stayed silent in hopes that the person will think that he's not there. "I know you're home."

"Even if I am home it's none of your concern is it?"

"Come on~! Shouldn't you at least know the name of the person you share a wall with?" At his words Levi could feel his eye twitch. This brat was seriously getting on his nerves. It was ironic that for the peace and quiet, that he thought of as an everyday thing few days ago, now he would give up anything.

"If you think like that then it's your problem not mine. And shouldn't you be introducing yourself first before asking someone else to do it?"

"Oh I'm Eren. I bought this apartment a month ago, but I was only able to move in yesterday. You know family drama."

"I already know how long you've been here. I could tell it from your horrible singing yesterday and today." Levi said putting his book down. It seemed as if he won't be able to concentrate on reading until he got rid of this Eren brat so he decided to play along for a while.

"It's not horrible! I'm just not very good at it!"

"You believe what you want kid."

"Well anyway I've already introduced myself, now it's your turn."

"I'm afraid that I didn't say anything about saying my name if you said yours."

"But that's not fair!" Eren fumed.

"Life is never fair, brat. About time you learn that." Levi retaliated before picking up his book and standing up. "I'm Levi." He quietly said, not even sure that it was loud enough for Eren to hear and left the room. He found out that Eren did catch his name as he was greeted with a 'good morning, Levi' the next morning.

* * *

It's been a month since their first conversation and now Levi and Eren were talking to each other everyday. It was strange for Levi how having small talk with a stranger, whose face he has never seen, was so comfortable. Even though they were talking for so long the only thing they knew about each other were their names and it was enough. For now anyway.

"So how's it going with you and Eren?" Hanji asked Levi, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was one of the many other times he spaced out during work this week. Most of the times shitty glasses was there too and he can't count how many times she teased about it him now. Hanji knew that he and Eren were chatting through the wall. She found it out when she forced her way into Levi's apartment and Eren tried to talk to them. After that they even exchanged phone numbers and met up few times.

"Isn't this the fourth time you're asking me this question, _today_?" Irritated Levi slammed the file that he was holding.

"That's because you haven't answered a single time~!" Shitty glasses fumed.

"It's not like it's your business, now is it?" He countered and looked at the clock, in few more hours he will be done with work. He found himself looking forward to having a conversation with Eren.

Levi suffered Hanji's interrogation few more times before he got off work and went home. When he got to his door he noticed a yellow post-it note plastered on his door with words scribbled using black marker on it:

 _You got a_ _package._

 _After you're done with work come to pick it up._

 _Hope you don't mind that I accepted it._

\- _Eren_

This was it. He's gonna meet Eren for the very first time and Levi was somehow afraid. He wasn't sure of what he was afraid, but he was sure he felt the fear tingle under his skin.

Levi walked few steps back until he reached the door that led to Eren's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited. There was no response so he knocked again. And once again there was no response. The man cursed under his breath for not being the one to ask Eren's phone number instead of Hanji. If he had done that he wouldn't have to stay in his apartment, without really being able to do anything, awkwardly waiting for Eren's return.

Levi was already unlocking the door to his apartment when he heard a different door open. From Eren's apartment a tall, good-looking guy, which looked like he was in his early 20s, walked out. The guy was about about a head taller Levi himself, had brown hair that was on the longer side of short, reaching his ears, and most beautiful green eyes Levi had ever seen. He was in grey slippers, wearing black skinny jeans and a green jumper with a hoodie. He turned to see Levi staring at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't answer, I was in the bathroom. You're Levi right? I'm Eren, I'll go get your package." Eren said running his hand through his hair. Levi didn't know what came over him, but he dropped his keys and grabbed Eren by his shoulder, before the brunet was able to step back into his own apartment, brought the younger man down to his own eye level and kissed him. Levi could feel Eren freeze up before relaxing and responding to his kiss.

"Yes, I'm Levi." The raven haired man said after pulling back from their heated kiss. At that moment he understood that all those times that he wanted to come back home to talk to Eren and all those times he was spaced out, thinking about the conversation they had a day before were actually love.

* * *

AN: Another Ereri fanfic xd I just can't, for last few weeks I've been just obsessed with this pairing xd

If anyone is interested, the song that Eren was singing is "My Sweet Prince" by Placebo. I'm listening to this song practically 24/7 nowadays xd

Positive and negative reviews are welcome.


End file.
